


Balancing act

by geoclaire



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, OT3, Sex, Talking During Sex, Triangle Relationship, certainly some dominant/submissive stuff, not quite BDSM, vampire culture and mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geoclaire/pseuds/geoclaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's a vampire. She's the head of her clan. She has a history of abuse. And sometimes it can be hard to let go, because she has so much history and gets stuck in her head.</p><p>But turnabout is fair play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balancing act

You are a vampire, and these days, you’re the head of your clan. It’s not the only reason, but it’s certainly part of why you can rarely quite let go. Letting your guard down is something you have learned to associate with grief and pain and death, even if it’s not always your own.

You are in no hurry to hand that type of power to someone who hasn’t earned it. To anyone who hasn’t proven themselves.

And Laura has. Proven herself and more, and so the vampire in you - well. When she bares her teeth or shoves you onto your face, coaxes moans from in between your legs, the vampire in settles down and takes it, because it knows she’s stronger than you.

The human in you trusts her, and maybe that’s the bigger part to it. Because between you, well, it’s not about dominance. It’s about leadership, and decency, and trusting Laura to make the right choice, even if it’s something you don’t agree with. And you often don’t agree; her choices around Mattie and mother and Danny made that much clear.

It’s just that you’ve learned to believe, to take on faith, that Laura knows what she’s doing. That even when she makes mistakes, she’ll make them right. That the best course for you is usually to have her back.

And you do. It’s just that, well, some forms of submission are easier than others.

Being shoved down between Laura’s legs, her hands in your hair and holding you against her? That’s not a problem. Being pressed against Danny’s back, her skin and Laura’s heating your own, sweat accumulating between you as you jointly drive Danny crazy? That’s easy, nothing flares to light.

But being coaxed onto your back, leaning back into Laura’s body as Danny settles between your legs? That has other connotations. That brings your vampire to life.

“Easy,” Laura murmurs in your ear, and she smooths her hands down your arms. Looking down, Danny is shifting on the bed, half nervous and half eager.

“We love you, Carmilla,” she says softly, and you don’t need Laura’s hummed confirmation to feel its truth.

“I know. Just… give a me a second.”

You lean back into Laura a little more, feeling her breathe against your shoulder. Danny’s fingers are gentle on your ankles. You close your eyes and take breaths you don’t need, taking in the salt and perfume of Laura’s skin and the leaves and clean clothes and metallic edge rising off Danny. You frown, opening your eyes.

“Did you go to the archery range this morning?”

She quirks an eyebrow in response. “It’s more interesting now that I don’t have to worry about muscle damage. Accuracy is a much more strategic challenge.”

“I can smell the arrowheads on her fingertip,” you explain to Laura’s questioning silence, and she huffs a laugh.

“You can smell something else -”

“Oh God, _don’t_ ,” you interrupt her.

“This is hard even without your terrible come-ons, Hollis,” Danny agrees, and you share an eyeroll.

“I wasn’t even - “ Laura starts, then sighs. “Never mind, come here Danny.”

‘Coming here’ apparently entails Danny crawling up the bed between your spread knees, and kissing Laura over your shoulder. You can hear their tongues sliding together, and you’d be jealous except that Laura’s hands have slid from caressing your elbows to the sides of your breasts. Also, Danny’s breasts are totally in your face right now. That’s helping with your apprehension.

When they break apart, you press up into the restraint of Laura’s hands around you, and nuzzle against Danny’s jawline. You can smell her blood pulsing slowly through her neck, and it’s soothing, even when she reaches up and turns your head into her kiss. She’s gentle, no teeth involved, and you open your mouth to her because you appreciate her not posturing right now.

“Good girl,” Laura murmurs in your ear, and you groan into Danny’s mouth. Something hot prickles at you, tiny tendrils dancing from Laura’s breath down the bones of your spine and between your thighs. Danny smirks against your mouth, and you know she smelt the way you just soaked your panties.

She pulls back and looks between your legs, and you wish you’d bit her while she was close enough. You’re mortified, and it’d put an end to her smirking. Instead you’re squirming and uncomfortable, your ears and your cunt on fire, and this fucking child vampire is about to mock you in front of your lover -

Except that you look up the strong length of her, her muscled thighs to her broad shoulders to her sun-kissed features, and she’s not. She’s searching your face intently, her lip bitten between entirely human looking teeth.

“What is it?” Laura asks, and her fingers still where they’re grazing over your nipples.

Danny gazes at you a moment longer, then redirects to Laura.

“Can you tell her what you want from her?” she asks, and a twitch runs through you, thinking of when Laura’s told you what she wants.

Laura’s nose wrinkles against your ear, making that confused-but-trying expression you know so well. She catches on after a second, and she edges forward to speak into your ear, Danny’s eyes still on hers.

“Carm, I want you to hold still and not resist Danny going down on you,” she murmurs, soft and intimate, and you can’t stop the shudder that runs the length of you. Laura’s skin presses against you, warm and sweet and safe, and you let it lull you sweetly.

Danny’s already sliding down on her belly in the bed, tracing shapes on your hips and thighs with her fingertips. When you relax, she presses a kiss below your navel.

“Now tell her you like it,” she murmurs, and you feel the wave of recognition that sweeps Laura.

“That’s good, Carm,” she murmurs, “That’s good, that’s what I want from you, this is what I want you to do, this is right, good girl,” and her beautiful fingers are pinching your nipples wonderfully, caressing and pulling and building you up.

You can’t hold the moan, and Danny finally, finally ducks all the way down and her mouth finds you. She’s hot in her arousal and she’s lapping all over you and Laura’s still whispering in your ear and this, this is everything.

(maybe it isn’t your vampire self you’ve been fighting)

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me at geoclaire.tumblr.com - I'm getting close to five hundred followers and there will totally be another give away when I get there, get excited!


End file.
